


summer love

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, chanhee is engaged to younghoon, didnt proofread this im sorry once again, juyeon is an underground fighter, mentioned changmin, mentioned sangyeon, this is some type of cliche wattpad shit im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: Coming back to his hometown for the summer is very difficult for Chanhee. Because not only he is he returning to the hell other people call a home, he's also returning to his parents who did nothing but control him like a puppet.It sucks, until he got involved in some dangerous mess and met someone in a convenience store one rainy Saturday evening.It's cliché, corny, and cheesy, but suddenly Chanhee doesn't mind staying in Jeonju for the summer.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	summer love

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so this is the first time i wrote a 13k+,, i was only expecting this to be 6k but idk wtf happened. dedicated to my friend cel who gave me the inspiration for this fic. i'm sorry if i didn't give your dream scene justice T__T
> 
> anyway expect this to be cliché and cringy because i was in my sad why-am-i-single days when i was writing this. so uh, enjoy reading this ig
> 
> also take a shot whenever you read the word "chanhee" lmao

"Changmin, stop overreacting. No, I'm not staying here for good. We talked about this. God, you're so dramatic. I'm hanging up. Bye." Chanhee turned his phone off and sighed. He's too tired to listen to Changmin crying just because he left Seoul to spend summer in Jeonju.

Ah, Jeonju. He looked around the airport he just arrived in. Chanhee may not have been here for at least three years, but it still looks the same since he last saw it. He guesses the rest of Jeonju didn't change at all too.

"Are you excited to meet your parents again?" Younghoon asked beside him but Chanhee didn't spare him a glance.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Chanhee rolled his eyes. Why is he excited to meet them? When his parents are the reason why he chose to even live in Seoul in the first place. They're controlling, demanding and very manipulative. Not only did they chose their business over him, they also deprived him of the life that he wants. Chanhee was their puppet. They decided who can be his friends, when is he only allowed to go outside, where he will study for college, and even who is he going to marry. Chanhee hates them so much, which is why he doesn't bother going home every summer. The only reason he's coming back is because his father is supposedly in his death bed.

Think all that you want, but Chanhee doesn't care if the old man even dies.

"Your mother sent someone to pick us up. Let's go." Younghoon grabbed his hand to drag him to the exit but Chanhee just retrieved his hand and walked alone.

Chanhee can hear Younghoon chuckle behind him. "We're gonna be married soon, Chanhee. There's no point avoiding me like this."

Chanhee pretended he didn't hear anything and continued to walk towards the exit. He smiled when he recognized someone familiar leaning in an also familiar-looking car.

"Jacob-hyung!" He called out, and Jacob looked at him and smiled.

"Chanhee." Jacob pulled him into a tight hug. "It's been so long since I last saw you. You grew taller, that's surprising." Jacob chuckled. "Heard from auntie that you're coming back so I volunteered to pick you up. You didn't tell me you're going home though. I'm hurt."

Chanhee gave him a small smile. "You know I don't wanna go back, hyung. I hate this place."

"You're staying here for four months though. Goodluck."

Chanhee opened the door of the car and entered it, Younghoon following behind him. "Yeah. Goodluck to me."

Eversince Chanhee was born, he never experienced even a hint of freedom. It was always "Chanhee do this" and "Chanhee don't do that" since he was a child. He was always told what to do — whether he likes it or not. He's okay with it at first, to be honest. Since he's still young, he thinks his parents are only doing this to guide him, because they care about him. But as he grows older, that's when he realized that his parents are becoming more and more demanding. He can't befriend someone unless his mother already did a background check. He can't use social media freely. For fuck's sake, he has to be home by 4 PM.

Chanhee waited for the right time for him to go to college. His parents want him to study at a prestigious university in Seoul. He disliked the idea of being enrolled to a school he doesn't like, but he realized it's for the better — he will be far away from his parents for a long time.

College gave Chanhee the freedom he always wanted. There were no middle-aged people to tell him to do things. He was free. He can befriend as many people as he wanted, not go home as late as he wanted, and so much more. He thought he's finally free from his parents, until someone knocked on his apartment door one Saturday morning.

"Hey, Chanhee, right? I'm Younghoon, your future husband."

A quick call from his mother told him everything that he needs to know — he was set up in a marriage without even informing him. Younghoon's family is rich, and by marrying him, their companies will merge, increasing Chanhee's parents' fortune. Chanhee tried telling his mother that he doesn't to get married to someone he barely knows, but when does his mother ever listened to him?

Younghoon immediately started taking a liking to him. Well, if that's what flirting with him means. But Chanhee doesn't like him one bit, not with how arrogant he is about his looks and money and how he flirts with every single person he meets. Chanhee is a prisoner once again, and this time the prison guard is Younghoon, who always threatens to tell Chanhee's parents every single bad thing Chanhee does.

"Your father really misses you, Chanhee. He's sad that you never once went home after going to college." Jacob started a conversation while they're on their way home. Younghoon is busy texting on his phone (probably chatting with one of the many girls who gave their number) while Chanhee is just staring at the window, looking outside and reminiscing his times back when he was still living in Jeonju.

"I don't care." Chanhee briefly replied.

"That's mean, Chanhee."

Chanhee sighed and looked at Jacob through the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry, hyung. But I don't really care anymore. They don't care about me, why should I care about them?"

Younghoon clicked his tongue. "Auntie is not gonna like those words, Chan."

"Shut up. You're not part of this conversation."

Younghoon just shrugged and returned to his phone.

"We're here." Jacob announced, and Chanhee immediately went out of the car. He stared at the mansion in front of him. It's been so long since he last saw it, and he never expected that he will get to look at it once again. When Chanhee left, it was a large white-colored house that only has a few roses planted at the entrance. Though it's now painted a light shade of yellow and has lots of colorful flowers and plants surrounding the house, for Chanhee it's still the same gloomy hell that he remembers. Nothing has changed.

It seems like Younghoon has been to Chanhee's house for a few times already, seeing how confident he is as he walked through the house with his head held high, his hand placed possessively at Chanhee's lower back. Chanhee didn't bother pushing him away anymore. He's not in the mood to do so, not when he's already at the territory of the people he hates the most.

He sighed. _Welcome back to Hell._

Chanhee winced as he looked at his phone that kept on buzzing. Tons and tons of messages and missed calls from his mother, Jacob and Younghoon kept on appearing on the screen, but he doesn't bother checking or calling them back at all. Well, he did texted Jacob back once, but that's only to tell him to stop worrying because he's safe.

Upon meeting with his mother and pretending to care about his father, Chanhee was told that they're going to have dinner with Younghoon's parents. It was fine with Chanhee, he has no other option but to agree at all, but his mother gave him a spoiler about their dinner later — they're going to talk about Chanhee's marriage that is about to happen anytime soon. That "soon" just happens to be about four months from now, end of summer.

Chanhee didn't expect to get married anytime soon. He expected the wedding to happen after he finished college, but Chanhee's father wants him to get married before he dies.

_Fuck him._ Fuck his father. And his mother. And Younghoon. And Younghoon's parents. Chanhee knew that he can't fight back with all of them, so he did what he thought is the best thing to do at a situation like this — he ran away. He ran away just two hours after he arrived in Jeonju, with nothing but his phone and wallet with him.

Chanhee planned to go back to Seoul with the money he brought with him, but heavy rain started pouring, and he had no choice but to take shelter in a nearby convenience store.

He's currently sipping coffee as his gaze transfers back and forth to his still-buzzing phone and the heavy rain outside. The rain doesn't look like it's ending anytime soon, and Chanhee's afraid he has to go sleep at a convenience store while a cashier boy watches him.

"Ah, fuck." A loud sound made Chanhee look beside him. He saw a tall man aggresively drop a black backpack on the table, causing the plastic table to lightly shake. Chanhee suddenly felt intimidated. He looks like a criminal, with how he's dressed in all black partnered with a mask on his face.

Said criminal-looking man slumped to his seat and removed his mask, and Chanhee got a better view of the person beside him. He's good-looking, if Chanhee's going to be honest, and it looks like he's around Chanhee's age too.

He quickly looked away before the boy can even catch him staring at him and shifted a few centimeters away from the boy, just in case he really is a criminal. He heard the boy stretch his body and groan. He sounds like he is tired.

"Fucking assholes." He muttered to himself, but Chanhee still heard him. "Brass knuckles are not part of the rules."

Chanhee continued drinking his coffee while the boy rested his head on the table. He reckons the boy is sleeping.

The bells on the door chimed, and he looked up to see two men dressed the same way as criminal-looking man. If Chanhee thought the man beside him is scary, then the two newly-entered men are a whole lot scarier. Those two really gave out criminal vibes. They looked around the store, until they stopped their gaze in Chanhee's direction.

Chanhee gulped. Are they really bad guys? Is he gonna die soon? Well, at least he's not going to get married anymore, right?

"Really, Juyeon?" One of the guys said, removing his mask and chuckling as he walked closer to Chanhee. "I can't believe you're that dumb to risk yourself and the money like this."

Chanhee furrowed his eyebrows when he realized that the Juyeon that Bad Guy #1 is talking about is the man sleeping beside him. Chanhee bit his lip. Oh god, they're all criminals then. Surely they won't do anything to Chanhee. He did nothing wrong. They won't, right?

Juyeon raised his head and smiled smugly, face looking directly at the window, not sparing the two men a glance. "You really are a sore loser. I can't believe you can't accept that I won fair and square."

"Arrogance will get you nowhere, Juyeon-ah." The other guy commented, sitting beside Juyeon and resting his head on his arm placed on the table. "Just hand us the money and we'll leave you alone."

Chanhee knows that something bad is about to happen soon. But he can't leave. His body is frozen, and he's afraid that he's going to catch their attention if he suddenly stands up. So he is just keeping his head low, praying that no one notices him and he won't get dragged to this mess.

"How about you just accept that you lost and leave me alone?" Juyeon asked. "Fuck off, losers."

Bad Guy #1 cracked his knuckles. "You're such a huge dick."

"Thanks, I know. Want to suck it?"

Chanhee heard nothing but silence after that. Then he suddenly jumped when a crash was heard, and Chanhee, being the nosy boy that he is, looked up and saw Juyeon on the ground, groaning in pain. He spotted a few drops of blood on the floor and Chanhee can't help but scream.

His eyes widened and he covered his mouth when he realized that everyone is now looking at him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Chanhee cursed. He's so stupid to out himself like that. He's going to die now. He's really going to die.

"And who's this? Your boyfriend?" Bad Guy #1 asked Juyeon, but his attention is on Chanhee. "You snatched such a cutie."

"He looks well off too." Bad Guy #2 commented.

"Oh, fuck off." Juyeon stood up. "I don't know him, so don't try dragging an innocent person here."

Chanhee shifted in his seat when he felt the two guys talking to Juyeon look at him in a... predatory way. He's getting uncomfortable, and really scared. At this point he's just finding the right time to flee away from the scene and go outside, even though it's still raining hard.

"Doesn't matter if you know him. He's cute." Bad Guy #1 bit his lip and Chanhee scrunched his nose in disgust. Oh my god, that was probably the most disgusting thing Chanhee has ever seen in his life. "Hey, Taeyong. Take care of Juyeon for me for a minute." He said to the other man.

"Money first before sexual needs, Jaehyun." The man named Taeyong groaned but Jaehyun just waved him off.

Chanhee stood up and backed away when he saw Jaehyun advancing towards him. He shakily opened his phone and tried his best to call Jacob while his eyes are guarding the man's next move.

"Who are you calling?" Jaehyun grabbed his phone and Chanhee screamed. "You're safe right here, baby. In fact, you'll even have fun tonight."

Chanhee squeezed his eyes shut as Jaehyun walked closer to him, completely invading his personal space. He pressed his lips and started shivering when Jaehyun touched his cheek. Oh, god. If only Chanhee knew that he's going to end up like this when he ran away, he would have preferred to just plan his fucking wedding. Chanhee hates to say this, but he'd rather marry Younghoon than be in this situation. If ever he comes out alive, he promises to just shut up and never run away again. Because oh dear. He's gonna die. He's gonna die. He's totally gonna die—

"I said fuck off losers." Chanhee opened an eye when he didn't feel Jaehyun's hand on his cheek anymore. His eyes widened as he watches Juyeon repeatedly punch Jaehyun on the floor. The punches must have been very hard, because he can see the white tiles having little red spots which Chanhee assumes is blood. A few meters away from Jaehyun is an already unconscious Taeyong laying on the floor.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Chanhee repeatedly said, too shocked to even say or do anything else.

Juyeon irritatingly looked at him while still holding Jaehyun down. "Well what the _fuck_ are you standing there for? Call the fucking police!"

Chanhee quickly nodded and retrieved his phone from the floor. It has a crack on the screen, but it's still usable. He doesn't know what's the hotline for Jeonju police, so he resorted to calling Jacob instead.

_"Chanhee? Where are you? Auntie is looking for—"_

"7/11 near the turn before our house. Call the police. Quick."

_"Police?! Chanhee, are you okay—"_

"Just call them, hyung!"

Chanhee hang up and stood still as he keeps watching Juyeon punch the life out of Jaehyun. Jaehyun is a bad guy who almost did something horrible to Chanhee, but Chanhee can't help but feel pity when he saw Jaehyun's face becoming unrecognizable due to Juyeon's punches.

"I-I think he's already unconscious." Chanhee tried speaking but flinched when Juyeon glared at him.

"Did you call the police?"

"Y-yeah. I called someone to—"

"Good." Juyeon wiped his bloodied hands on Jaehyun's jacket. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. "I'm out of here."

"Don't tell anyone about me, unless you want to end up like these two assholes." Chanhee gulped and nodded.

Juyeon darted off for the exit, but stopped in front of the cashier boy, who is surprisingly calm even though two bloody, unconscious boys are lying down on the store's floor. "Hey. Remember to tell police that—"

"—I did not saw your face so that they can't track you, I know." The cashier said, rolling his eyes yet he's smiling. "That was awesome, hyung! You punched the heck out of those dudes."

Juyeon smiled and shrugged. "See you around, Eric."

"Bye, hyung!" Eric waved him off. The blonde boy returned back to scrolling through his phone when he spotted Chanhee, still frozen in place. He clicked his tongue, looking pitifully in Chanhee's direction.

"Oh no. Are you okay, hyung?"

"What... What was that?"

"You don't need to know." Eric shrugged. "The police will probably arrive in a few minutes. Do you want hot chocolate while waiting for them?"

Choi Chanhee is a smart person. He aces every test given to him. He can solve any mathematical equation in his brain. He graduated middle school and high school with high ranks. Everyone depended on him for answers during exams or with their home works.

Chanhee is smart, but can someone please tell him why is he running away again? It seems like Chanhee didn't learn his lesson, and forgot about the near-traumatic-experience event that happened last night because he's once again back at 7/11, sipping his coffee while watching the rain outside. Only this time there's no men dressed in black to scare him away.

Chanhee knew that he promised to never run away but how can he not? He just got told that the wedding will be a month early, thanks to his father's condition getting worse and worse.

Chanhee wishes his father will just suddenly die one day. It's mean, but he doesn't care.

When Chanhee arrived home last night with the escort of a police, he got bombarded with questions and scoldings from his mother and Jacob the moment he stepped foot in the house. His mother said nothing but guilt-trip him for running away from the dinner meeting. She did not even bother asking Chanhee if he's okay or what happened and why does he have a few blood stains on his clothes. Not that Chanhee was expecting her to ask.

_"I think we have to start managing your money once again." His mother suddenly announced as Chanhee climbs upstairs. He stopped and looked at her. "Just like what we did when you were in high school."_

_"You can't do that. I'm an adult."_

_"But what you did is very childish. I have to make sure you're not going back to Seoul or something."_

_Chanhee laughed. "No, what I did is the right thing. I'm already agreeing to marry Younghoon. Stop controlling my life." He continued to go to his room._

_"Choi Chanhee, I'm doing this for the better!" He heard his mother shout back._

_"Why don't you marry Younghoon instead of me then!"_

His mood was almost completely ruined, if not for Younghoon also getting scolded by his mother for being "irresponsible". Morning and afternoon came and he's getting tired by his mother's annoying lectures, so when evening came, while everyone is resting at their rooms after dinner, Chanhee ran away. This time he has no intention of going back to Seoul, not with how he almost have zero money with him. He just wants to be alone, even for a short while, and the convenience store is the only place he can think of to relax.

"Ah, fuck." A loud sound made Chanhee look beside him. He saw a tall man aggresively drop a black backpack on the table, causing the plastic table to lightly shake and—wait a minute. _This feels like deja vu._ Chanhee looks at the man beside him, eyes wide in surprise.

Chanhee kept staring as the man removed his mask. Chanhee's eyes widened even more (if that is even possible) when he realized that the man beside him is the same man who punched two guys until they're unconscious and unrecognizable.

Holy shit. Is something bad going to happen again? Chanhee thinks he should probably go. He doesn't want to get involved in another mess.

Juyeon started stretching to relieve the tensions in his muscles before tilting his head from left to right. While doing so, his eyes landed on Chanhee, who was by the way still looking at him.

Juyeon stopped and brought his arms down. "You again?"

"I-I did not tell anyone about yesterday!" Chanhee quickly raised his arm as if he's going to recite. "I swear, I didn't tell you to the police. I'll leave quietly, please don't hurt me."

Juyeon chuckled and Chanhee looked at him, bewildered. "It's okay. I didn't fought someone today. No one will come and raise havoc."

"Oh." Chanhee sighed in relief.

"...I guess?"

Chanhee's face started to show panic again, and Juyeon laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Alright." Chanhee gave him an unsure smile as he sat down again.

Chanhee doesn't know why he still sat down, but somehow, even after seeing Juyeon punch two men until they're almost dead, he feels like Juyeon is a good guy that won't cause any harm. He doesn't feel threatened with him. He doesn't know why, but he feels... safe? Chanhee can't seem to put it into words, but the end point is that he feels fine being with him.

Silence enveloped them as Chanhee continues drinking his coffee. It was awkward silence, and the only sound you can hear is the rain pouring outside, which they are both watching. After a while Chanhee can hear groans and shuffling of clothing beside him, and he saw Juyeon massaging his neck, his eyes closed as he lets out groans of pain.

_He looks tired,_ Chanhee observed. He noticed dark bags under Juyeon's eyes. He looks like he didn't get a wink of sleep.

Juyeon caught him staring again, and Chanhee quickly looked away in embarassment. He heard the man laughed. "Did I bother you? Sorry. I'll get going."

"T-there's still rain outside. And you're probaby tired." Chanhee stopped him. "It's okay. If you want, I'll be the one who'll leave instead."

Juyeon stared at him for many seconds. Chanhee panicked. Did he said something bad? Is Juyeon going to punch him like what he did to Taeyong and Jaehyun?

"Now I feel bad for shouting at you last night." Juyeon frowned. "Sorry about that. I was just really tired and in a bad mood."

"Oh, it's fine! And I want to say thanks because you saved me... Well, kinda? Even thought you probably didn't intend to save me I still wanna say thanks."

"I intended to save you." Juyeon laughed. "I hate it when innocent people gets dragged into my mess."

"O-oh."

The conversation ends awkwardly once again. Chanhee shifted uncomfortably on his seat while Juyeon continues to massage his sore body. Chanhee feels bad about how tired Juyeon is. Should he help him? He probably should. This can be his way of saying thanks. But what if Juyeon thinks he's being nosy? He may be invading his personal space. Should he still do it? Juyeon may think that—

"Do you need something?"

Chanhee snapped back from his thoughts and saw Juyeon looking at him. "Do you want me to help you? M-my grandmother taught me a way how to untie the knots in your body so that you can feel b-better." Chanhee became flustered when Juyeon kept staring at him. "T-that is, if you want me to. I mean if you don't want to then it's—"

"If it's okay with you then it's okay with me."

"O-oh." Chanhee reluctantly placed his hands on Juyeon's arm and started releasing the knots in his muscles. Chanhee is no massage therapist, but his grandmother has taught him a specific way how to relieve knots from one's muscles when middle schooler Chanhee had nothing to do in the house because of his curfew or social media ban.

Deep inside Chanhee is questioning his actions. Is he really giving someone he doesn't fully know a massage? Someone who he only met two times? Someone who looks violent and almost killed two people right in front of Chanhee?

A voice in Chanhee's head said that he should stop and leave, but it was overpowered by the rest of Chanhee's mind. Juyeon is harmless, and he saved Chanhee from the real bad guys last night. Heck, he even joked and laughed with him a while ago. So Chanhee kept his hands on Juyeon's arm.

It's been years since Chanhee last used his late grandmother's technique, so he's not sure if he is doing it right, but seeing the tired boy sighing in relief tells Chanhee that he's doing well. He watches as Juyeon's eyelids started falling and a small smile started forming on his lips.

Chanhee doesn't know where he got the courage to talk. "You seem really tired. Have you even slept at all?"

"Mhm." Juyeon kept his eyes closed. "I slept for like three to four hours."

"O-okay."

The conversation died once again. Chanhee kept massaging Juyeon's body, while Juyeon lets out sighs of relief. Massaging his shoulders causes Chanhee to move closer to Juyeon, and he can't help but look at the man beside him. He looks really peaceful, and something in Chanhee's heart tugged when Juyeon lets out a small, relaxed smile. Juyeon is good-looking, that's a given. He's in the same level as the famous models Chanhee see in the internet. But what made Chanhee looked at his face for a long time is his smile. There's something in his smile that Chanhee can't put into words and can't make him look away. The smile makes Juyeon look so soft and so mesmerizing at the same time.

Chanhee shook his head. Why is he so hypnotised with someone's smile?

He squeaked when Juyeon's hands placed themselves atop of his own. The brunette bent his head and opened his eyes, looking straight at a flustered Chanhee.

"I feel better now. Thank you." Juyeon smiled brightly at him.

There it is. Chanhee felt something tug at his heart again. What's happening?

"Y-you're welcome." Chanhee removed his hands and moved away from Juyeon before he can even start falling deep for his smile again.

"You gave me a massage and I didn't even tell you my name." Juyeon chuckled. "I'm Juyeon, by the way."

"Chanhee." Chanhee introduced himself briefly.

"Pretty name." Juyeon commented.

Chanhee was about to say something back when his phone buzzed. He looked at Juyeon apologetically and the latter just shrugged. He picked up his phone and answered Jacob's call.

_"Choi Chanhee, did you just ran away again?"_

"No. I'm just hanging out at the 7/11 near—"

"Is that the same 7/11 where you went to yesterday? Jesus Christ, Chanhee! Are you really that desperate to not marry Younghoon? You better go home before your mother finds out."

Chanhee winced at how high-pitched Jacob's voice became. "I will, calm down hyung. I'll go home now." He dropped the call and looked at Juyeon apologetically.

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

"What are you saying sorry for?" Juyeon chuckled. "It's fine, it's for the best anyway. You might not want to be around when Jaehyun brings his fucking army."

Chanhee widened his eyes and looked at Juyeon worryingly. "Will you be okay?"

"Me? Definitely. I beat them once, I can totally do it again." Juyeon smiled coolly at him, even giving him a thumbs up. "It's all good."

Chanhee reluctantly gave him a small smile. He's worrying so much for someone he only encountered twice. "Well, I have to leave now. See you next time?"

Juyeon shook his head, still smiling. "You don't wanna meet with me that much. It's dangerous."

"Alright? Please be safe."

"You too, Chanhee. Thanks for the massage, by the way. I feel way better now."

Chanhee smiled. "You're welcome."

The next few days were like hell for Chanhee. His mother had enough of him running away, and although he's not a child anymore, he was grounded. He wasn't allowed to go out, unless Jacob or Younghoon is with him. He was also forced to attend dinner with Younghoon's parents. They were nice people, and Chanhee would have liked them if only they didn't agree to the whole arranged marriage thing.

He's stuck on his room, scrolling through his social media as he watches his college friends spend their summer happily. He heaved a sign. He badly wants summer to be over so he can finally leave this hell and never come back. Again.

No one was allowing him to go outside alone, so Chanhee can't go to the convenience store and see Juyeon. It sucks, because Juyeon is the only person that Chanhee is okay with talking to here in Jeonju aside from Jacob.

"Babe, why aren't you dressed up yet?" Younghoon barged into his room, dressed in what Chanhee thinks is his most expensive clothes.

Chanhee only stared at him, expressionless. "I'm not going."

"Are you serious?" The older looked at him in disbelief. "I told my friends that you're coming with me. I don't want to humiliate myself just because you're not coming."

Chanhee rolled his eyes. Younghoon told him that he'll bring him along to a club to meet his friends. But Chanhee doesn't want to go because: (1) he doesn't know a single person there, (2) Younghoon will immediately disappear to drink and flirt, leaving him alone, and (3) Chanhee is not in the mood to go with someone like him.

Chanhee turned away from Younghoon. "Sounds like a you problem."

"Jesus Christ." Younghoon muttered under his breath. "I'll ask your mother to stop locking you in the house. Just fucking come with me."

Chanhee raised his brow. Younghoon often makes deals with him just so Chanhee can agree with what he wants. He only agreed to a few things, but when he does, Younghoon stays true to his words and always gives his part of the trade. So Chanhee swallowed his pride. "Fine. I'll go with you."

The club that they'll be going to is an hour away from their home. It's a well-known club, filled with celebrities and powerful people. It doesn't allow people to enter easily. You have to show a few things here and there to prove that you're part of the highest class in society.

Chanhee's intuition was right. The moment Younghoon introduced him to his friends _(which, by the way, are also arrogant assholes like him. Heck, one of them even tried flirting with Chanhee right in front of Younghoon),_ Chanhee was immediately left alone in one of the tables. His fiance is making out with some random person at the dance floor.

He sighed. Although the club is filled with loud music and blinding lights, he's getting bored. He stood up and went for the exit, deciding to go home instead. He'll just take a bus or something, since he can't _(and doesn't want to)_ wait for Younghoon to finish his "business" before they can go home. Besides, Younghoon likes to drink. Chanhee would rather take a bus than risk his life with a drunk driver.

But right now, Chanhee thinks that he should've waited for Younghoon. Because what the _fuck._

Chanhee knows that he's unlucky. Like super unlucky. But is he really that unlucky to encounter Jaehyun two times in a row?!

"You're familiar." Jaehyun noted. Chanhee can't help but look away because of how horrified he is of Jaehyun's face. Damn, Juyeon really got him good.

"You're the one at the convenience store, right? The person with Juyeon?" Jaehyun walked closer to him. "Wow, who knew you're really well off? It seems like both my satisfaction and wallet will be filled tonight."

Chanhee walked backwards. Dumb, dumb Chanhee. Why did he chose to walk at the side of the road? At fucking twelve in the morning? He could have asked someone where the bus stop is rather than find it himself.

"Why are you so scared of me, sweetheart? It's just me." Jaehyun kept on talking. Chanhee scrunched his nose. God, that nickname was so disgusting.

Jaehyun has no Taeyong beside him. It's just him. But can Chanhee still protect himself? He doesn't know any self defense. He always fails P.E. class. There's no Juyeon to save him. There's no one around to ask for help either. Screaming will be futile. What the fuck is he gonna do?

Chanhee can only think of one option. It's cliché, dumb, and will probably get him into deeper trouble, but it's not like he has a choice. What is he supposed to do? Let Jaehyun get his way to him? He has to at least try and save himself.

"Baby—"

"Fuck you!" Chanhee started running towards the opposite direction, shouting out desperate cries of _"help!", "someone is trying to kill me!"_ and _"stop chasing me, you dick!"_ as he does so.

He can hear Jaehyun run after him, which motivated Chanhee to run faster. But unfortunately, his body is not cooperating. He's running out of breath, his legs started giving up, and tears started threatening to fall as he realized that he's getting closer and closer to his doom. Chanhee's heart is racing so much. He's helpless and screwed.

_God,_ Chanhee said in his head. _If I ever die tonight, promise me that Younghoon would be married to someone ugly. Don't let him marry someone that is his type. Please. ___

__

__Chanhee screamed when he felt his right shoe slip away from his foot. He screamed again when the shoe suddenly flew beside him, due to Jaehyun throwing it to him in hopes of hitting him. "Stop chasing me, you psycho!"_ _

__

___Also please make sure that Jaehyun dies an ugly death. Make him suffer for me please._ _ _

__

__"Then stop running, babe!"_ _

__

__Chanhee gathered all his remaining strength and ran faster. He spotted a warehouse a few meters away from him. It looks really large, and Chanhee thinks he can hide from Jaehyun there. He ran faster and entered, closing and locking the door behind him._ _

__

__"Open the door!" Chanhee flinched when he heard Jaehyun punched the thin metal. He looked around for a hiding place and went pale when he saw another person — dressed in all black as well — inside the warehouse._ _

__

___Shit._ Does the world really hate him that much?_ _

__

__"Please don't hurt me, I'm already running away from someone." Chanhee clasped both of his hands together, closing his eyes as tears started falling. His chest falls up and down very fast as he tries to catch his breath. "I swear, I'm an innocent person. Just let me hide here for a while."_ _

__

__"Chanhee?"_ _

__

__"Yes, my name is—what?" Chanhee opened his right eye and looked at the person in front of him. "How did you know my name?"_ _

__

__The person removed his mask and cap and looked at him, surprised. "How and why are you here?"_ _

__

__Chanhee felt himself smile widely when he realized that the person standing in front of him is Juyeon. Oh my god, he's fucking saved. He immediately approached the older and pulled him into an embrace. He can hear Jaehyun punch the door once again as he buried his face on Juyeon's chest._ _

__

__"Chanhee, what's happening?"_ _

__

__"Jaehyun. Chasing. Help." He said, refusing to let go._ _

__

__"How the hell..." Juyeon trailed off. He pulled Chanhee away, even though Chanhee doesn't want to. "Hide somewhere. I'll take care of him."_ _

__

__He nodded and hid somewhere, but with Juyeon here to protect him, he doesn't see the reason why he should hide properly anymore. He held his breath as Juyeon opened the door and look around, only for him to go back confused._ _

__

__"Are you sure he was chasing you?" Juyeon asked._ _

__

__Chanhee nodded. "You heard him punch the door right?"_ _

__

__"How the hell did you even got here? This is so far from... wherever you live."_ _

__

__Chanhee wiped his tear-stained face. "Long story. But I was trying to go home when I suddenly encountered him. I ran away and he started chasing me."_ _

__

__Juyeon winced and approached him. He kneeled so that they're at the same level. "You didn't get hurt, did you? Did he touch you?"_ _

__

__Chanhee felt himself become flustered at how Juyeon is so close to him, checking his body for any scratches or injuries. "N-no. I started running before he can even get near me."_ _

__

__"That's good." Juyeon sighed in relief. "You must be feeling exhausted right now. Do you want to freshen up or something? This part of the city is kinda abandoned, but there's still an open 7/11 near here. Let's get you some water."_ _

__

__Juyeon brought him to a 7/11. It was empty except for the girl working in the cashier, which makes sense since it's already one in the morning. Juyeon bought him a bottle of water, and two popsicles for himself and Chanhee. Chanhee insisted on paying for them, as a way of saying thanks, but Juyeon told him to just let him pay in exchange of the free massage Chanhee gave Juyeon a few days ago._ _

__

__Chanhee swore he really wants to go home and rest, but when Juyeon offered him to go stargazing, Chanhee can't help but accept his offer. He's too tired to travel right away anyway._ _

__

__The older brought him to a vacant lot. It has nothing but grass, and Chanhee reluctantly sat down._ _

__

__"Wait." Juyeon walked to his motorcycle and grabbed a blanket from the trunk. He placed the blanket on the grass and sat down. "Sit here. The grass is a bit wet because of the rain."_ _

__

__Chanhee laughed when his eyes finally adjusted in the dark and he saw the blanket. "Hello Kitty? Really?"_ _

__

__"My younger sister gave it to me." Juyeon scratched his neck in embarassment._ _

__

__"I think it's cute." He said to him before sitting down beside him. Juyeon smiled back. "It's pretty cute."_ _

__

__Juyeon didn't answer back and instead, he lied down. They heard nothing but silence, but unlike their first encounters, the silence enveloping them doesn't have a hint of awkwardness in it. It was comfortable. Chanhee feels comfortable._ _

__

__The both of them watch the stars above them while eating the ice cream that they bought. It was one in the morning, and Chanhee is dressed in nothing but a thin sweatshirt, but he still munched on his strawberry popsicle nonetheless._ _

__

__It was so peaceful and comfortable for Chanhee that he swears he's almost getting sleepy, and was about to close his eyes when Juyeon spoke._ _

__

__"So, how did you end up here?"_ _

__

__Chanhee thinks there's no reason why he shouldn't answer him. "My fiance... He brought me in one of the clubs to meet his friends. But afterwards he left me alone so I decided to just go home instead. I don't know where is the bus stop, so I tried looking for it while walking at the side of the road. That's where I encountered Jaehyun."_ _

__

__Chanhee heard Juyeon tutted. "Why is your fiance letting you go home alone? Jaehyun has no self-control. You could have ended up—"_ _

__

__"—Dead?" Chanhee completed his sentence. "I know. I was so scared while running away from him. I thought I was really going to die."_ _

__

__"Good thing we crossed paths then. Hey Chanhee? No offense, but you need a new fiance." Juyeon said and Chanhee laughed. "How can he leave you alone like that after bringing you somewhere you're not familiar with?"_ _

__

__Chanhee smiled sadly and played with the popsicle stick, swinging it back and forth. "If only I can have another fiance. But I'm arranged to be married to Younghoon. I have no choice but to marry him whether I like it or not, whether he cares for me or not. I have no choice."_ _

__

__"Everyone has a choice." Juyeon rose from his position and sat properly. He looked at Chanhee. "You can always choose to not marry him."_ _

__

__"I really wish I could, but my parents... They want me to do it. So I have to do it, I have to follow their order. Because that's my life. I'm a puppet controlled by my parents."_ _

__

__Chanhee doesn't want to spend the night _(or morning?)_ thinking about his parents. So he looked at Juyeon and asked him a question. "How about you? Why were you here?"_ _

__

__Juyeon avoided his gaze, looking ahead of him instead. "The topic of the conversation here is you."_ _

__

__"But I want you." Chanhee said, immediately getting flustered when he realized what he just said. "To be the topic, I mean."_ _

__

__"I was visiting my younger sister. She's living with my grandmother."_ _

__

__"Where are your parents?"_ _

__

__"They're gone."_ _

__

__"Oh." Chanhee said, obviously taken aback. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."_ _

__

__"Of course, you don't." Juyeon laughed, returning his gaze back at Chanhee. "It's not like I gave you a hint or something."_ _

__

__"Y-yeah..."_ _

__

__The both of them spent the next hour looking at the stars and talking to each other at the same time. Chanhee finally learnt more about the person he recently met. Lee Juyeon, that is the same age as Chanhee, is an underground fighter. His parents died when he was barely even walking, and left him and his then-infant sister under their grandmother's care. Life was tough for them, so Juyeon turned to fighting to earn money. He doesn't like studying, so he might as well just use his body instead to earn money. But apart from fighting, he also sells illegal firearms. That was what he was doing in the warehouse when Chanhee encountered him. He was meeting with a possible buyer._ _

__

__Chanhee suddenly felt guilty. Juyeon was just doing his job, but Chanhee suddenly arrived and became a burden. When Chanhee voiced out his thoughts, the older just laughed and ruffled his hair, which caught Chanhee by surprise. Juyeon told him it was fine, and assured him that he'll choose to save him over doing his job any day._ _

__

__Chanhee was busy looking at the stars, trying to remember the constellations that his high school teacher taught him when he suddenly thought of his parents, waiting for him to come home. They'll probably bombard him with questions about where he went and why is he not with Younghoon, especially his mother. Chanhee sighed. He doesn't want to deal with that. He's not in the mood._ _

__

__"Hey, Juyeon?" Chanhee asked out of the blue, though a bit softly because he's afraid the older is already asleep. "I have a question."_ _

__

__He didn't expect to hear an answer, but Chanhee was surprised to hear Juyeon hum in response._ _

__

__"Why do people like to control others as if they own them?"_ _

__

__"That's a random question." Juyeon commented, looking at him._ _

__

__Chanhee weakly smiled. "Is it? Sorry. I just don't know why people have to be like that."_ _

__

__"Well, to answer your question, it's probably because they feel better when they manipulate others."_ _

__

__"Feel better? How?"_ _

__

__"Like," Juyeon paused, as if he's thinking deeply what to say. "When they control people to do the things that they want, they can feel satisfaction. They might have seen you as an extension of themselves, that's why they're controlling you. Making you do things make them feel that they're doing a great job in being a responsible parent. Do you see my point?"_ _

__

__Chanhee nodded as he listened to Juyeon's words. "When I went away to Seoul for college, I felt so happy, _very happy._ For the first time in my life, I was free. I never wanted to leave Seoul because of it. Because there, I was who I wanted to be. I was someone I wanted to be." Chanhee pressed both of his hands at the blanket, leaning forward and looking directly at Juyeon's eyes. He smiled weakly. "I was _Chanhee._ I was my own person. Unlike here, where I always feel like I'm a prisoner."_ _

__

__"Hey, Chanhee? I know we're not close, and we only met like three times, but believe me when I say that you should fight back. Don't let your parents dictate your life anymore." Juyeon placed his hand on top of Chanhee's. Chanhee glanced at it for a second before looking back at Juyeon. "You are your own person, Chanhee. Not their puppet or doll or an object that they own. You are a human being. A person that has their own choices, decisions, life. You're worth more than how they are treating you. You deserve more."_ _

__

__Chanhee smiled widely at Juyeon. He has never heard someone say those things to him before, at least not from someone he just met. Chanhee feels so reassured, and he just feels better all in all._ _

__

__"You're prettier when you smile." Juyeon told him, giving him a smile as well. "So you should always smile, okay?"_ _

__

__Chanhee felt his face warm up. _There._ He felt it again. The tug in his heart that he last felt at the convenience store a few days ago. The tug that he felt when Juyeon gave him a smile after giving him a massage. Juyeon's smile is really heart-fluttering; the way his eyes almost disappear, and the sides of both of his mouth curve. It doesn't help that the moonlight is coincidentally shining on Juyeon's face, making his smile shine even more. Even though it was dark, Chanhee felt himself become blinded by his smile while his ears became deaf with how his heart is beating very loud. It's not the same beating he felt because of fear that someone is chasing him. It's a different kind of beating, if that even makes sense._ _

__

__His heart started to race faster when Juyeon brought his hands on Chanhee's face and placed them on both of his cheeks. He stretches his cheeks, forcing Chanhee to smile. Juyeon smiled in satisfaction as he leaned back, looking at him._ _

__

__Chanhee just kept staring at him, unable to do anything. His mind is blank, and he feels so suffocated. What the fuck is happening to him?_ _

__

__"Are you okay?" Juyeon asked him, his smile dropping. "Was I too much? Sorry, I won't do it—"_ _

__

__"No, no!" Chanhee suddenly said. When he realized how loud his voice was, he cleared his throat and composed himself. "I mean, no, you weren't being too much. It's okay. I'm okay."_ _

__

__"Well, that's good." Juyeon sighed in relief. "I thought I stepped over some boundaries."_ _

__

__"No, you didn't." Chanhee replied. He looked down, and hugged his knees. "By the way, I just wanna say thanks."_ _

__

__"Thanks? For what?"_ _

__

__"This whole thing? You bringing me here to relax, having this whole conversation with me and just helping me feel better all in all. I'm so thankful. Really."_ _

__

__"You don't need to say thanks. Hearing you say that you feel better is already enough. I'm glad that I got to help you."_ _

__

__"I feel so bad. I should at least do or give you something in return."_ _

__

__"I told you, hearing you say that you feel better is enough for me."_ _

__

__"But still..."_ _

__

__"If you're so worried about paying me back," Juyeon turned around so he can face Chanhee. He smirked. "Then how about you give me your number?"_ _

__

__

__

__

__Chanhee doesn't always give out his number easily. Especially since he has over-protective parents. But when Juyeon asked him for his number that night, the first thing Chanhee did was fish his phone from his pocket and tell Juyeon his phone number. It's kinda crazy, but he already trusts Juyeon to the point that he gave him his number. And he doesn't see the reason why he shouldn't do it. Juyeon is a good guy, and he saved him two times. Plus he uplifted Chanhee's mood and is a great company._ _

__

__The days passed by too fast. It all happened too fast. They texted each other frequently, sometimes they'll even call each other. Chanhee always loves it when he's talking to Juyeon. It makes him so happy, and he always feels some kind of contentment in his heart whenever they talk. He always looks forward to their conversations everytime he wakes up in the morning._ _

__

__"Are you feeling better now?"_ _

__

__Chanhee raised a brow when he heard Juyeon asks him. "I am, what makes you say that?"_ _

__

__"Nothing." He heard Juyeon chuckle at the other end of the line. "I just wanna make sure."_ _

__

__"Is someone worried about me?" Chanhee teased._ _

__

__Silence ensued. Chanhee furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't hear Juyeon reply. Did he said something wrong?_ _

__

__He was about to voice his thoughts when he heard Juyeon speak._ _

__

__"So what if I am? I'm worried about you."_ _

__

__This time it was Chanhee who didn't say anything. He was flustered, that's for sure. And he felt something tug in his heart. Again. For the nth time already. He's always feeling some abnormalities in his heart whenever he talks to Juyeon. Whether it's his heart strings being pulled or his heart beating like crazy. He doesn't know what's happening to him._ _

__

__"T-that's nice." Chanhee choked out._ _

__

__Juyeon laughed. "Are you okay?"_ _

__

__"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Didn't I just told you a while ago?"_ _

__

__"I know." Chanhee can tell that Juyeon was smiling when he said those words. "I just wanted to make sure that you're really okay."_ _

__

__It was fucking crazy. He's going crazy. Chanhee doesn't know what's happening to his heart. Maybe he's sick? Maybe he has a heart disease? Maybe he's going to die? Well, it's better than getting married to Younghoon. Chanhee would rather die from a disease than marry a flirty narcissist._ _

__

__But in all seriousness, Chanhee wants to know why his body is acting weirdly. Why does he feel happy whenever he talks to Juyeon? Why does his face always turns warm whenever Juyeon is close to him? Why does he feel like something tugs his heart whenever Juyeon smiles or laughs? Why does it beat so much even when Juyeon does the smallest, simplest things?_ _

__

__Maybe he's... _in love?_ Chanhee slapped himself. How can he fall in love with someone he just met? Even if they're already talking for days, that's just physically, emotionally, psychologically, emotionally and scientifically impossible, right? _Right?_ Chanhee is reaching._ _

__

___But what if he's really in love?_ Chanhee slapped himself again. Oh god, he's really going crazy. He buried his face to a nearby pillow and screamed. Loudly. Like a fucking thirteen-years-old who just got noticed by their crush. He screamed all his frustrations and confusions away, not caring if the other people in the house heard him. He doesn't care if they think he's crazy, afterall Chanhee thinks he's crazy too._ _

__

__He only stopped screaming when he heard his phone buzzed. He opened it and read the newly-received message, only to bury himself in his pillow and shout even more._ _

__

___From: Juyeon_ _ _

___Really hope you're completely fine now, because I like it when you're happy and okay. Good night, Hee._ _ _

__

__Chanhee is smart. He should stop being in denial and just accept the fact that he has fallen for someone. He has caught feelings for Lee Juyeon, and he can't do anything to stop it. It's really crazy, Chanhee just met Juyeon two weeks ago and now he already loves him._ _

__

__How did he even fell for Juyeon anyway? Was it because Juyeon is good-looking as hell? With his cute, curly smile that always makes Chanhee hypnotized? Or was it because he's too caring? That he always checks if Chanhee is okay? Maybe it's because he finds Juyeon punching other people kinda hot. Either way, he has fallen in a hole of feelings, and there is no way to climb back up._ _

__

__"Are you okay?" Chanhee looked at Juyeon when he heard him ask. They were at the convenience store, just hanging out, as they watch the rain outside. It Chanhee took all of his willpower to convince Jacob to cover for him just so he can meet with Juyeon._ _

__

__"Why do you keep asking me if I'm okay?"_ _

__

__"Because," Juyeon took his hand and played with it. Chanhee tensed at the sudden touch. "Lately you're getting lost in your thoughts, and I'm worried about you."_ _

__

__Chanhee avoided his gaze. The only reason he's getting lost in his thoughts lately was because of him, because of Lee Fucking Juyeon._ _

__

__"Do you wanna go get ice cream?" Juyeon asks out of the blue. Chanhee looked at him._ _

__

__"Where?"_ _

__

__"I know an ice cream place a few walks from here. The ice cream here sucks. No offense, Eric." Juyeon turned to Eric, who was busy scrolling through his phone as always._ _

__

__"None taken. The ice creams here are almost expired anyway." The blonde replied back._ _

__

__"Let's go?" Juyeon stood up and placed his hand in front of Chanhee. Chanhee gave him a teasing smile. "Is this a date?"_ _

__

__Chanhee was just joking with him, but he didn't expect Juyeon to answer seriously. He choked on his saliva._ _

__

__"We can consider it one, if you want."_ _

__

__They walked quietly to the parlor Juyeon is talking about. It was a bit cold, since it's still raining lightly. They're walking together under Juyeon's umbrella and it took Chanhee all of his strength to not pass out because holy hell, his and Juyeon's shoulders kept on touching. He keeps on moving away from Juyeon, but the older keeps going closer to him instead._ _

__

__"Why are you moving away from the umbrella?" Juyeon frowned. "You're going to get sick."_ _

__

__Chanhee froze when Juyeon held his hand and pulled Chanhee towards him. He heard the brunette laugh. "There. Stay this close, okay?" Chanhee was unable to do anything except nod slowly._ _

__

__Chanhee can feel the rain starting to pour harder, but it's nothing compared to the loud beating of his heart. It's so fucking loud that it's the only thing Chanhee can hear. This is so awkward. He's so tensed, he has to do something._ _

__

__He cleared his throat. "Why don't we just get sick instead?"_ _

__

__"What?"_ _

__

__Chanhee removed Juyeon's grip from his — he felt relieved and sad at the same time — and stepped away from the umbrella's shield. Juyeon widened his eyes._ _

__

__"Let's get wet!" Chanhee widened his eyes when he realized what he just said. "N-no, I mean by the rain!"_ _

__

__Juyeon laughed as he closed his umbrella. "I get what you mean. Let's enjoy the rain."_ _

__

__Chanhee smiled as he walked farther away from Juyeon. He released his inner child. He jumped around in the puddles and opened his arms as if he's embracing the rain. Juyeon watched closely behind him, laughing at him in amusement._ _

__

__"Juyeon, come on!" Chanhee was so caught up in the moment that he didn't thought much when he suddenly grabbed both of Juyeon's hands. The older was taken aback, and so was Chanhee._ _

__

__They just stared at each other, not saying anything while the rain falls, until Juyeon lets out a smile that always makes Chanhee's heart beat so fast. Juyeon brought his hands on the other's face and pushed away the wet strands covering his face. Chanhee blushed._ _

__

__"You're too cute." Juyeon whispered. "I don't know what's happening to me, but I just want to be with you forever."_ _

__

__Chanhee felt his face become warmer. The cold rain is nothing compared to how hot Chanhee is feeling. It seems like he's having a fever, a very high fever, and he feel like he's about to explode anytime soon._ _

__

__"I'm sorry for that." Juyeon backed away and cleared his throat. "Forget I said that. Let's go?"_ _

__

__The brunette started to walk, but Chanhee grabbed his arm and made him face him again. It was night time, and Chanhee can see the droplets of rain pouring in front of him, but he can clearly see the shade of red tainting Juyeon's cheeks._ _

__

__"I..." Chanhee trailed off. He grabbed both of Juyeon's hands once again. "I want to be with you too. _Forever._ "_ _

__

__It all happened too fast. One moment Juyeon's just staring at him, flustered and surprised, and the next moment Juyeon is advancing closer to Chanhee, putting his tanned hands at the sides of Chanhee's face._ _

__

__Chanhee closed his eyes and waited for Juyeon's lips to meet his. He didn't wait long though. He felt Juyeon's slightly chapped lips come in contact with his immediately. The contact was so refreshing, it made Chanhee's heart burst. The tensions he was feeling in his heart seemed like it all went away, and nothing was left behind except contentment and happiness. He angled his head to get a better taste of Juyeon's lips, and placed his hands at the collar of Juyeon's jacket, pulling him close to him. Chanhee felt Juyeon smile because of his actions, and they continued to kiss, under the moonlight as the rain poured._ _

__

__

__

__

__Chanhee was always a casual believer of love. He doesn't despise it, yet he doesn't wish for it desperately either. He believes love comes at the right time, at the right moment, so he patiently waits for it silently. But the previous happenings in his life had made him stop waiting; stop believing, because even though love will come, he won't be able to do anything anyway, because he knows that he'll end up with someone else no matter what._ _

__

__Until Juyeon came, and made Chanhee realize that love is really a great thing, and that it was worth the wait. Juyeon made him realize that he can still change his fate. That he can still end up with the person he really likes._ _

__

__Chanhee smiled softly as he looks at his hand that is currently interlocked with Juyeon's. It's so funny looking at the difference — his is pale and small, while Juyeon's hand is tanned and big, but even if they're a big contrast from each other, they're still a perfect fit. Chanhee's hand fits perfectly with Juyeon's hand, like a puzzle piece, like his hand was made to be held by Juyeon. Kinda like how Juyeon and Chanhee are very different, but they still fit and complement each other._ _

__

__Chanhee laughed at how cheesy he sounds._ _

__

__"Care to share why you're laughing?" Juyeon asks him, and Chanhee looked at him only to find the older staring back at him curiously._ _

__

__Chanhee laughed when he saw a bit of ice cream left in the side of Juyeon's lips. Wow, how can such a big, bad guy like him be so clumsy?_ _

__

__"Nothing. I just think that this," He brought their intertwined hands higher. "is cute. And that _you_ are also cute."_ _

__

__Juyeon glared at him, but Chanhee knows that he's just joking, based on the blush in his cheeks and the smile threatening to form in his face._ _

__

__"Hey, Ju? Look." Chanhee pointed at the side of his lips, signaling that he has something on his face but Juyeon only looked at him, confused. Chanhee sighed, bringing his face close to him and pecking the part of his lips where the ice cream stain was located._ _

__

__Chanhee smiled. "There, it's gone."_ _

__

__Juyeon frowned. "One week into this relationship and I'm already thinking of breaking up with you."_ _

__

__"Then do it." Chanhee's smile fell and he frowned as well. He walked faster and tried to retrieve his hand from Juyeon. He was unsuccessful though, because Juyeon's grip on his hand tightened. Chanhee pouted. "Let go."_ _

__

__"Don't want to."_ _

__

__"I thought you're breaking up with me?"_ _

__

__"It was a joke."_ _

__

__"It doesn't sound like one." Of course Chanhee knows that it was just a joke. He just said that because he loves seeing Juyeon's reaction — flustered and kind of panicky._ _

__

__Chanhee wiggled his hand, attempting to remove Juyeon's grip on him, but his strength is no match to Juyeon's strength. He pouted even more. "Let go."_ _

__

__"No."_ _

__

__"I said, let go."_ _

__

__"And I said no."_ _

__

__Chanhee bit his lip as he tried to supress his smile. Ah, how can he win against Juyeon? He's just a bundle of awkwardness, cuteness and sweetness hidden underneath deadly glares and dark-colored clothes. No words can describe how much Chanhee loves him._ _

__

__He voiced out his thoughts and he saw Juyeon smile as well. "You know that I love you too."_ _

__

__Chanhee wrapped his arms around Juyeon's neck and pulled him to another kiss. He really can't get enough of Juyeon's lips. He's addicted to it, to how sweet and how full of love it tastes. Juyeon responded to the kiss, placing his hands on Chanhee's waist._ _

__

__He pulled away a few seconds later, but he still kept his face close to Juyeon. He stared at the older's eyes and smiled. Sometimes Chanhee still can't believe that the man he once thought was a criminal would be someone he would want to spend his whole life with. Sometimes it still hasn't dawned on Chanhee that he has Juyeon with him, that he isn't alone on this world anymore.mJuyeon makes Chanhee so happy. Because of him, Chanhee has something to look forward to everyday. Because of him, Chanhee always feels okay. Because of him, Chanhee has learnt to smile again._ _

__

__"You're too cute." Juyeon brought his huge hands to Chanhee's face and squished his cheeks. "Oh god, I love you so much."_ _

__

__Chanhee blushed. "And I love you too." He replied, though it was kind of muffled because of Juyeon still squishing his cheeks._ _

__

__Chanhee really wants to be with Juyeon until the end of his life. _But it is impossible,_ he thought when he heard his phone ring. He frowned. It's probably Jacob telling him to go home._ _

__

__"I have to go." He told Juyeon, removing his hands from his cheeks. "The time that Jacob-hyung provided me is over."_ _

__

__Juyeon frowned as well. "Already? It feels like only an hour has passed though."_ _

__

__"Time flies so fast when you're with the one who makes you happy." Chanhee replied, hugging Juyeon and burying his face in his chest._ _

__

__Juyeon hugged him back. "I really wish that we can run away. I'm so tired of our time always being limited. I'm so tired of seeing you go just because we aren't supposed to be together."_ _

__

__"Juyeon, we talked about this." Chanhee pulled away from the hug and looked at him sadly. "I wanna be with you too, but it's not that easy."_ _

__

__"I know. That's why I'm so jealous of Younghoon."_ _

__

__"Don't be. You're far better than him." Chanhee planted a peck on the side of Juyeon's lips. "See you tomorrow?"_ _

__

__Juyeon smiled, but Chanhee knows that it is just forced. "See you."_ _

__

__

__

__

__Chanhee knows that what he has with Juyeon right now is temporary. He knows that he has to break up with him in a few months, because they're not really meant to be together. Chanhee knows what will happen when he accepted to be Juyeon's boyfriend, that he will have to part with him at the end of summer._ _

__

__Juyeon has always been vocal about his love for Chanhee. He never fails to make Chanhee feel that he is loved, that he is special, and Chanhee has always been thankful for being with someone like Juyeon. But the older is also vocal about his desire to be with Chanhee forever. He has brought up numerous times his desire to run away with him, to escape everything so that they can live together happily. But everytime Juyeon asks him, Chanhee always turns him down. It's not that he doesn't want to run away with him, but escaping with him will cause so many consequences; so many _bad_ consequences. Chanhee knows that his parents will go on great lengths to make sure that Chanhee will do what they want._ _

__

__Chanhee asked Juyeon once if he regrets falling in love with, someone whose future is already decided. But Juyeon only pulled him into a hug, saying that he doesn't regret meeting and falling in love with him. In fact, if ever someone rewound the time, he'll still choose to fall in love with Chanhee once again._ _

__

__That's why Chanhee feels so bad whenever he turns down Juyeon's suggestion, but it's really not that easy. There's too many obstacles blocking their way. And even if they did succeed on running, his parents will still find them and force them to separate from each other._ _

__

__They're just like Romeo and Juliet — they're also forbidden lovers, but the only difference is no deaths will happen. But Chanhee thinks separating with Juyeon is pretty much also the same as death._ _

__

__Chanhee looked up from the book he was reading and furrowed his eyebrows. He's hearing some light knocks, but there's no one at the door. He turned around and was surprised to see Juyeon knocking on his terrace window. He immediately walked to where his boyfriend is and opened the window for him to enter his room._ _

__

__"Are you crazy?" Chanhee asked, eyes widening in shock. Juyeon only smiled sheepishly at him. "How did you climbed into my room? What if someone saw you?"_ _

__

__Juyeon just shrugged, refusing to answer Chanhee's answers, so Chanhee slapped the older's shoulder. "Hey!"_ _

__

__"Ouch." Juyeon touched the part that Chanhee hit, wincing in pain. Chanhee's face suddenly became filled with worry._ _

__

__"Are you hurt? Did something happened?"_ _

__

__Chanhee mentally slapped himself for asking a stupid question. If you're dating someone who fights other people for a living, you should already expect his body to have scratches and sores all the time. Chanhee frequently massages Juyeon's body whenever they meet just so he can help ease the pain his boyfriend is feeling._ _

__

__"I'm okay. Taeyong used brass knuckles once again so my body hurts more than the usual."_ _

__

__"Okay? Juyeon, you're bleeding!" Chanhee exclaimed when he saw red seeping on Juyeon's gray shirt. He went to his cabinet and retrieved the first aid kit that he always stores there. "I'm going to clean your wound up."_ _

__

__"Chanhee, it's fine. I swear I'm okay."_ _

__

__"No, you're clearly not." Chanhee snapped at him. He pulled Juyeon into his bed and raised his shirt, seeing a small wound at the side of his stomach. Juyeon keeps trying to pull his shirt back but Chanhee won't let him. "Let me do this, babe."_ _

__

__"Seriously, Hee. I'm fine—"_ _

__

___"Chanhee? Can I come in?"_ _ _

__

__Chanhee looked at Juyeon with widening eyes when he heard Jacob knock on his door. Juyeon copied his expression, and they just stared into each other, until Jacob knocked once again._ _

__

__"Chanhee, I'm coming in."_ _

__

__"Oh no, no, no! Wait!" Chanhee scrambled to get up from kneeling on the floor. He immediately ran to the door, tripping slightly on his second step. He heard Juyeon chuckle behind him but he just shot him a glare._ _

__

__Chanhee opened the door slightly, letting Jacob see his face only. "Yes, hyung?"_ _

__

__"We need to talk."_ _

__

__"About what?"_ _

__

__"About you using me to cover for you whenever you go to God-knows-where."_ _

__

__"I'm still busy. Can we talk later?"_ _

__

__Jacob raised a brow at how tensed Chanhee is. "Are you okay? Why do you act like you're hiding something?"_ _

__

__"I-I'm not hiding anything! Yeah, I'm definitely not." Chanhee laughed nervously._ _

__

__"Chanhee." Jacob looked at him sternly. "What are you hiding?"_ _

__

__Chanhee sighed. "My room is messy right now, hyung."_ _

__

__"I'm okay with that. I can even clean it for you." Jacob attempted to push the door but Chanhee stopped him._ _

__

__"No, it's fine, hyung! It's a different kind of messy." Chanhee bit his lip. He thought of something to say, but it's too embarassing. He can't believe he's gonna say this, but he has to if he doesn't want Jacob to see Juyeon. "It's a... post-hornyness kind of messy."_ _

__

__"What do you mean post horny—oh." Jacob cleared his throat. " _Oh._ Why didn't you say so? Let's talk later. Enjoy... I guess?"_ _

__

__Chanhee shot him an embarrassed smile. "Thank you, hyung."_ _

__

__Chanhee closed the door and leaned on it. He heaved a sigh. Oh god, he can't believe he really lied like that. He doesn't know how to face Jacob anymore._ _

__

__"Post-hornyness messy, huh?" Juyeon asked him, his lips turning into a teasing smile. "I never knew that was a thing."_ _

__

__"Oh, shut up." Chanhee said, walking towards him. "Let's get you cleaned up."_ _

__

__Chanhee is no nurse or doctor, but he knows a little bit of first aid thanks to an elective he took one semester. He started treating Juyeon's wound, and he can hear the older groan because of pain from time to time._ _

__

__Chanhee laughed quietly. "You can take hard punches, but can't take a few damps of cotton with alcohol. Weak."_ _

__

__"You still love me, so shut up."_ _

__

__Chanhee looked up and stared at Juyeon's face. The older was staring back at him, a smile playing on his face. Chanhee suddenly felt the atmosphere become hotter as Juyeon slowly moves closer to him, bringing his face close to him._ _

__

__"Easy, baby." Chanhee smiled against Juyeon's lips. "I still have to clean your wound."_ _

__

__Chanhee continued to touch Juyeon's side with the cotton, but he can't really focus with Juyeon planting soft kisses down his neck. They were mere pecks, so it isn't enough to start anything, but Chanhee can't help but still shiver from the contact._ _

__

__"Juyeon." Chanhee said sternly, but the brunette just looked at him and smiled. "What?"_ _

__

__"Stop doing that."_ _

__

__Juyeon just hummed and brought his face close to Chanhee's face again. "Don't want to." He whispered before closing the gap between them._ _

__

__It was a short kiss, one that lasted for at least five seconds, but Chanhee still felt Juyeon's love for him there. He smiled at the older, looking directly at his eyes. The chore of cleaning Juyeon's wound was long forgotten. They just stared at each other's eyes adoringly._ _

__

__"I really wish we can be together forever." Chanhee whispered. "I don't want us to end."_ _

__

__Juyeon gently placed a hand on Chanhee's cheek, and Chanhee closed his eyes at the touch. "I love you so much to not let you go."_ _

__

__"Me too." Chanhee replied, holding Juyeon's hand that is on his cheek._ _

__

__"Chanhee, think about it, please. Let's run—"_ _

__

__"We can't." Chanhee looked away. "How many times do I have to say this? We can't."_ _

__

__Chanhee hates his parents for controlling him, for depriving him the freedom to do what he wants, but Chanhee hates himself more for being a coward._ _

__

__He can't believe that even after all this time, he still can't fight back to his parents. He still can't stand for himself and fight for his rights and freedom. Juyeon has taught him to stand for himself and don't let his parents dictate his life anymore. He has taught Chanhee that he is his own person, that he is a human being with his own choices and decisions, but it looks like all of Juyeon's words didn't properly sank on Chanhee's brain._ _

__

__It's very unbelievable how summer quickly passed. It seems like it was just yesterday when Chanhee arrived in Jeonju, and now he's already preparing to leave, get married, and spend his remaining life at the city._ _

__

__The house is busy for the big celebration, and as Chanhee's little freedom come to an end, his mother has started watching his every move intensely. He can't go out to meet Juyeon anymore, and the only way he can communicate with him is through calls and messages. Juyeon's pleads for them to run away increased as the days started to end, but Chanhee is too far scared to agree._ _

__

__Jacob felt bad for Chanhee, and promised to cover for him for at least a few hours so he can spend his last, few moments of "freedom" with Juyeon._ _

__

__Chanhee was immediately pulled into a tight embrace by the older when they met, at the vacant lot that they always go to whenever they want to just relax and be with each other._ _

__

__"I miss you." Juyeon said, peppering Chanhee's face with pecks. "Like so much."_ _

__

__Chanhee giggled as he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. "Me too."_ _

__

__He stared at Juyeon's face, admiring his sharp features and smiling at the happiness visible on Juyeon's face. Chanhee pursed his lips. "I'm gonna miss you." He whispered._ _

__

__"What?" Chanhee watched as Juyeon's smile slowly fade._ _

__

__"This is the last time that I'll get to see you, because I can't risk being absent at the house starting tomorrow. Juyeon, my mother is already having doubts, I feel like she's watching my every move. I don't think I can call or text you now too."_ _

__

__The older frowned. "It can't be the end, is it?" Juyeon grabbed both of the blonde's hands, holding it tightly. "We'll still be able to meet, right?"_ _

__

__Chanhee looked away. "I'm never coming back here once I return to the city."_ _

__

__"Chanhee, I know that it's a little late, but we can still run away, we can still change the future, just agree with me right now."_ _

__

__Chanhee bit his lip at how desperate Juyeon sounds. The grip on his hands tightened even more. "Juyeon, you know the answer to that."_ _

__

__"So we're really just gonna let your parents win? We're not gonna do anything?"_ _

__

__"I want to do this too, Juyeon, you know that. But how can we win against them when in the first place, they already won?" Chanhee looked at him and cupped Juyeon's face. "Thank you for everything, Ju. I want to let you know that you made me happy, even if it's for just a short time. My last four months of freedom were very memorable because of you, and I'm so grateful because of that. I wanna be with you too, you know that, but we need to accept that happy endings are not for everyone." Chanhee shot him one last smile. "I'm not coming back, so don't ever look for me. Goodbye."_ _

__

__He moved closer to plant one last kiss on Juyeon's lips. It was a simple peck. Chanhee made sure it was so that he won't be carried away. He rubbed his thumbs against Juyeon's cheeks as he pulled away, taking one last glance before he leaves him forever. "I wish you all the best."_ _

__

__"I'm not letting you go." Juyeon said firmly, holding Chanhee's hand._ _

__

__Chanhee bit his lip. His sight is getting blurry from all the tears threatening to fall, but he's trying his best to prevent them from falling. "I'm already having a hard time. Please don't make this any harder."_ _

__

__"Then come with me." Juyeon replied. "If this is so difficult for you then come with me!"_ _

__

__"What part of _'it's not that easy'_ do you not understand?" Chanhee burst, his voice becoming high-pitched because of his frustrations. "Juyeon, if only it is easy! I would have agreed immediately if only it's easy! _But it's not."__ _

__

__Juyeon laughed sarcastically. "So you're giving up? Even before you give it a try?"_ _

__

__"Not everyone is brave like you."_ _

__

__"But everyone can try." Juyeon shot him a glare. "Just say that you don't really care about us."_ _

__

__Chanhee looked at Juyeon in disbelief. "Are you implying that I did nothing for this relationship? Juyeon, I always sneaked out every night just to meet with you! I almost knelt in front of my cousin just so he can cover for me when I go out to see you. I made myself look pathetic, because I wanna be with you. How about you? What have you done for _us_? All you did was get into fights and then come to me as if I'm your fucking nurse!"_ _

__

__"I never wanted you to act like one in the first place. You're the only one who keeps forcing yourself to me."_ _

__

__" _Forcing_ myself to _you_?" Chanhee gasped, a tear finally escaping from his left eye._ _

__

__"Wait, fuck, baby, that's not what I meant." Juyeon sighed._ _

__

__Chanhee shot him a glare as he removed his hands from the other's face. "I think that's exactly what you meant. You hate me for being a coward, don't you? You're angry that I can't be like you; that I can't fight back, I can't run away, I can't be brave."_ _

__

__Juyeon exhaled deeply. "I don't hate you, Hee. I never did. And I've already said countless of times how much I love you."_ _

__

__The older isn't that hard to read, so Chanhee can see that he is getting pissed and frustrated at him. It obviously hurts Chanhee to see that Juyeon is feeling that way, and he doesn't want their last meeting to be like this, but Juyeon has to see Chanhee's point. He can't leave without Juyeon understanding the reason why he can't come with him._ _

__

__"All I want is for you to try. Is that too hard to do?"_ _

__

__Chanhee pressed his lips, his patience starting to decrease. "You don't really understand me — no, you don't try to understand me at all. How can I agree with you when you can't even understand my point?"_ _

__

__"You're making no sense."_ _

__

__" _You're_ the one who's making no sense." Chanhee took a step backward. "I don't want our last meeting to be like this, but if you can't really understand why I can't come with you, then so be it." He turned around and was about to leave when Juyeon spoke again._ _

__

__"Don't leave." Chanhee's tears fell as he felt the older's long arms wrap around his body. Juyeon rested his chin on Chanhee's shoulder as he whispered his pleads to him. "I don't wanna see you leave."_ _

__

__Gone was the tensed atmosphere that was surrounding them a while ago. The frustration that Chanhee felt while he was talking to Juyeon disappeared, and his expression softened when he heard Juyeon's soft voice asking him to not leave. The negative energy they were feeling both inside and outside were gone, as if Juyeon's hug was a spell that made everything go away. Chanhee can feel his knees shaking as if they're about to give up. He bit his lip as he tried his best to stop any more tears coming out. He was successful, but he can taste blood because of how hard he bit. Chanhee's mouth made a straight line. The wound on his lips hurt, but Chanhee is a hundred percent sure that the heartbreak he is currently feeling hurts way more._ _

__

__"Me too, Juyeon, me too." He whispered. "But sometimes," He removed Juyeon's arms from his body. "you just gotta accept that some people are not meant to be for each other."_ _

__

__In the summer of 2020, Chanhee met someone at a convenience store one rainy Saturday evening. Chanhee thought Juyeon was a criminal, but little did he know that he's the guy who'll make him happy for the next few months. Chanhee never expected to be friends with someone like him, even more fall in love with him. Their love bloomed at the beginning of summer, but they forgot that summer only lasts four months._ _

__

__It's not infinite, and it has an end, just like them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like a lot of this scenes were so unnecessary. i'm always down for (your love) some criticism regarding on how i can improve my writing more. if u have questions about this (which i will assume u probably have bcs my way of telling the story was shitty and messy), then feel free to ask them!
> 
> as always!! hmu whenever u wanna talk about junew or nyumil lol 
> 
> twitter: @.musickyuu


End file.
